


it doesn't look bitter on you

by dogeared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny holds on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it doesn't look bitter on you

Steve's manning the kitchen sink, morning sunlight tattooing his shoulders while he washes up after breakfast, because he's a freak of nature who can't leave a couple of bowls and spoons sitting around for fifteen minutes, and the coffee Danny's supposed to be lingering over to set a good example is going cold because he's too busy watching Steve's head bent over his work. He hardly has time to register the thought before he's up and around the table and using his whole body to crowd Steve into the counter, rubbing his nose against the nape of Steve's neck, where his hair's shower-damp and getting too long, like now that he's had the chance to put down roots, he's growing wild, and Steve startles, laughs and fumbles the silverware, reaches back and leaves wet, soapy handprints on Danny's hip.

He only surprises Steve because Steve lets him—Danny's just getting to know this guy, the one who's looser and easier and more settled, who comes in from swimming and flops in the beach chair next to Danny's and closes his eyes, who slumps lower and lower, practically purring, when Danny stretches to cup the back of his neck, tangles his fingers in his hair, thick with saltwater, dark and unruly and curling behind his ears, and scratches gently. He gives himself over to Danny's hands without hesitation, a trust fall, sure that Danny's going to catch him, and it makes Danny feel like he's holding on to something too big, makes him feel like the worst kind of besotted goofball, makes him resolve to touch Steve every day, all the time.

So he does—he grazes his teeth over Steve's skin and chuckles when he bows his head and groans, low and deep and helpless; he holds on tight so that Steve can't get enough leverage to elbow him, stumbles when Steve leans his full, warm weight back against Danny, the bastard, but Danny's still holding on, holding him up while Steve's cracking up, trying to twist out of his grip, and maybe they're going to end up wrestling right here on the kitchen floor, but it's all right, it's okay, Danny can handle him.


End file.
